An Oklahoma Christmas
Track Information # "Finally It's Christmas" by Hanson from Finally It's Christmas. # "Away in a Manger" by Leon Russell from Hymns of Christmas. # "Angels We Have Heard on High" by Anita Bryant from The Miracle of Christmas. # "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" by Vince Gill from Breath of Heaven. # "Hey Mr. Santa Claus" by Team Galaxy from The Sled Chronicles. # "Hard Candy Christmas" by Reba McEntire from My Kind of Christmas. # "Breaking the Ice" by Samantha Crain from Demos, Covers, Rarities (2006-2017). # "Frosty the Snowman" by Toby Keith from A Classic Christmas. # "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)" by Bellwether Squares from Six Holiday Tunes. # "It Won't be Christmas Without You" by Brooks & Dunn from It Won't be Christmas Without You. # "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" by Injunuity from Nativity (Christmas with Injunuity). # "Silent Night" by Kyle Dillingham from A Very Kyle Christmas. # "Santa's Got a Choo Choo Train" by Blake Shelton from Cheers, It's Christmas. # "Grown-Up Christmas List" by B. J. Thomas from Christmas is Coming Home. # "In a Sentimental Mood" by Colourmusic from A Very Special Colourmusic Christmas, Vol. 1. # "Silver Bells" by Kristin Chenoweth from A Lovely Way to Spend Christmas. # "2 Yuletide Pieces, Op. 19: Impromptu" by Howard Hanson and performed by Thomas Labé from Howard Hanson: Works for Piano. # "Little Drummer Boy" by Stephen Speaks and featuring We the Ghost from Christmas with Friends 2012. # "Last Christmas" by LCG & the X from A Blackwatch Christmas, Vol IX: Christmas in Color. # "Hey Skinny Santa!" by JD McPherson from Socks. # "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" by Darci Lynne from Darci Lynne: My Hometown Christmas # "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" by Pillar from the single God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen. # "I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas" by Gayla Peevey from the 78 I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas. # "A Change at Christmas (Say It Isn't So)" by The Flaming Lips from Ego Tripping at the Gates of Hell # "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" by Carrie Underwood from Carnival Ride. # "Good Morning Blues" by Count Basie from The Best of Early Basie. # "O' Holy Night" by Bryan Abrams from Songs for the Season. # "Santa Baby" by Kelly Willis & Bruce Robison from Happy Holidays. # "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town" by The Tractors from Have Yourself a Tractors Christmas. # "I Wonder as I Wander" by Barron Ryan from the single I Wonder as I Wander. # "(Everybody's Waitin' For) The Man with the Bag" by Kay Starr from the 78 (Everybody's Waitin' For) The Man with the Bag / Christopher Robin is Saying His Prayers. # "Christmas Babes" by Chrome Pony from the album A Blackwatch Christmas. # "Christmas in Oklahoma" by Carter Sampson from the album Christmas from Amsterdam to Oklahoma. # "Tomorrow Never Snows" by Husbands from the album XMAS 2. # "Christmas Paradise" by Casey & Minna from the single Christmas Paradise. # "O Little Town of Bethlehem" by Beau Jennings from the album The Christmas Light. # "Christmas Cheer (Live)" by The Lunar Laugh from the single Christmas Cheer. # "Winter Spirits" by The Winter Spirits from the single Winter Spirits. # "It's Christmas Time" by J.Lee the Producer featuring Kizzie Ledbetter & Sean C. Johnson from the album Christmas Time with J.Lee the Producer, Vol. 1. # "Merry Merry Christmas" by Camille & Haley from the album Snowing Again. # "Christmas is Here" by Stars Go Dim from the album Christmas is Here. # "Funky Junky Christmas" by Darla Z and Ronnie Wilson from the album All the Best Hits!. # "O Christmas Tree" by Jessica Hicks from the album A Classical Christmas. # "Run Rudolph Run" by The Swon Brothers from the single Run Rudolph Run. # "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" by Joe Diffie from the album Mr. Christmas. # "Go Tell It On the Mountain" by David B. Hooten from the album Renaissance Man. # "Christmas Time is Here" by The Imaginaries from the album Hometown Christmas. # "The Christmas Song" by Patti Page from the album Christmas with Patti Page. # "Sing We Now of Christmas Medley" by The Singing Churchmen of Oklahoma & The Singing ChurchWomen of Oklahoma from the album The Journey of Christmas. # "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" by MercyMe from the single Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.